Just a little push
by RaiRai13
Summary: I reposted this story for my friend Hannah! Bill Kaultiz is on the roof one night thinking, what happenes when someone pushes him though? Jus something short to calm my story making nerves...XD!


**Just a little push  
A Tokio Hotel Story  
By: RaiRai**

**Summary: This is one of the few stroies that I have made that has only ONE chapter. SO ENJOY! Bill Kaulitz is on the roof one night thinking, but when he looks over the edge, someone pushes him...? [TOKIO HOTEL STORY!!!!!!]**

**CHAPTER 1: Looking over  
**

(Bill's P.O.V)

I walked upon the stone ground of the roof of the hotel. I wanted to be alone for a while. but it wasn't anyone's fault. No, I wasn't throwing a fit. No, I didn't fight with anyone. I just wanted to think for a while.

I blew into the air, watching as my supposedly invisible breath appeared like a cloud before me in the midnight air. I watched as it took back its invisible form, before repeating the process. My black and white spiked hair blowing freely, the wind trying to get past my black leather jacket and tight black jeans, my metal bracelets and neckalces turning icy cold from the wind.

I always thought that even though things cannot be seen, doesn't mean it's not there. But if it's not there, why hasn't it been seen before? How can it be known, but not seen? These questions haunt me at the strangest times, but not at the wrong times.

I looked up and sighed at the starless sky, it was so clear, so negative, so peaceful. I loved it when there was no stars in the sky, for they only compliment it at times, like someone wearing a very expensive, yet worthless necklace. There were onlt there for show, but now they sky can show off its natural beauty.

I looked around the rooftop; I was the only one up here. It kind of scared me whenever I wasn't the only one in one place, especially whenever I was in a high place like now, 'cause you never know what could happen.

I walked closer to the edge of the roof, stepping lightly and cautiously on the edge and walking mindlessly like a cat, balanced and carefree. I looked down at my black and white sneakers, one stepping in front of the other in a balanced and rehearsed pattern as if I was on a balance beam, with mats under me to catch my fall. Even though I've never been on a balance beam before, I felt as if I was on one right now.

I stopped walking and yawned widely, dropping my arms, my source of balance, to my sides and standing forwards, my toes peaking over the edge. I looked down and nearly jumped as I got the rush of falling, for I wasn't very fond of heights.

I took a deep breath and continued walking balanced again, but the opposite way, humming one of my songs to myself, Durch Den Monsun, the song that everyone had fallen for.

"Ich muss durch den Monsun, Hinter die Welt, Ans Ende der Zeit, Bis kein Regen mehr fÃ¤llt, Gegen den Sturm, Am Abgrund entlang, Und wenn ich nichtmehr kann, Denke ich daran, Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen, Durch den Monsun, dann wird alles gut," I sang, freely and not caring about the speed or pitch, 'cause the song was loved either way.

I then heard a crahs and immediately looked over the edge to see what had happened. I wobbled in my place on the edge as I peered over a little further.

I saw nothing and was about to jump back onto the roof, but I felt someone's hand on my shoulders. I froze, unable to do anything as I was lightly shoved forwards. my eyes widened as I started to fall. I saw no one around, and no one would be either, not for a while.

My body flipped over and I looked up before I had reached the ground, seeing who had pushed me, and no one was even there.

About a second later, I turned back around to look at the ground below me, coming quick into a close view. I shut my eyes, tight enough to make a tear fall. I didn't know what happened next though. I wish I had thought, but I hadn't, because right at that time, when I was supposed to disappear, to feel something brutal, I hadn't. All because...

...I woke up.

FIN

**END STORY!!!!!**

**A/N: HEEEEEYYYYY SEXI REVIEWERS!!!!!! This is just something to get me off of writer's block for a while, you'll probably see a few one chapter completed stories stories, which will tell you that I'm trying to cure my writer's block. And Hallelujah baby! IT WORKS! But tell me what'cha think. I've got an awesome Tokio Hotel story comin' ur way...I just have to find time to write it. XD.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!)**

**(':')  
(()()**

**Maroon says hi!**


End file.
